User blog:Imma Rusher/Old Friend, the New Girl Pt 3
Previously on Old Friend The New Girl: Oh my god. He stay at the dojo just so he can hang out with Kyle? He really likes her, don't he? No wonder he pick up his phone last night. Okay, I have to admit, I do like him. Yes, that's right, I like Jack Brewer. But who cares, he already has the perfect girl, Kyle. Looks like I have to back off than winning his heart, huh? And now: Jack's POV "So you have been dating each other ever since my flight to Seaford? Gosh, you guys are unbelievable!" I spit my anger to them. Not that I like Kyle -or Ethan- but I'm just, mad. I mean, they can tell me they're an item or something not just date behind my back. What happens with trust over love? "We're sorry, Jack," "Really sorry. But, it's not like we have time to tell you. Seriously, with our fully-pack schedule in school, Ethan's hockey ice practices, the international skate competition, my-" "Wait, international skate competition? As in, junior league skating championship? In Singapore? The one that I've always dream to go? Any secrets left? Or you just want to surprise me?" I can't believe them! They'll be going to the ISC junior league this year and they won't even tell me! "Jack, we're- I'm- *sighs* We're so totally sorry, dude. C'mon, let's just get over this stuff and enjoy. Okay?" "Fine," I shrug. Well, how can I say no? They are my best friends, in the matter of fact. After half a day rocking the half pipe with some sweet moves, we hangout over Phil's and Ethan went home because his mother called him for like, seven time. He even plant a wet passionate kiss -I think it involves French kiss, ick!- on Kyle's glossed lips before skating home. "Kyle, you're great on your board. I mean, your last move was wickedly awesome! You surely deserve the ISC trophy. I really hope you guys will win," "Thanks, Jack," a few minutes later, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie walks in. "Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you're with, oh.. You're with Kyle," "Yeah, and we tear it up! You have to see her sweet awesome moves on board," I said, eyeing Kim. God, she's just so, pretty. Even with her Bobby Wasabi green t-shirt and her baggy sweatpants she still looks great. I love the way she do her hair. She tie it up into a ponytail and her bangs almost covering her left eye. "Oh, really? Well, guys, better get going. Rudy will be all over us if we're late," "But Kim, we just got here. I haven't get my meal yet," Eddie complaints. "I said, now. We have to smooth our moves. Tonight's the big night, remember?" Oh my god, tonight? I totally forgot about it. It's our first summer competition. "Hey, Kyle. Do you mind if I go with 'em? Maybe you can joins us for one spar. One spar only. I don't want you hurt anyone in my dojo. Kyle here is the 3rd degree black belt. She's the best student in my previous dojo," "Well, look who's talking. By the way, I can't come Jack, so sorry. I really need to go and meet EJ. Bye," EJ is short for Ethan Jones. She wave me a goodbye and skate her way home. "So? Whadaya waitin' for? Lets get working guys, it's big night!" I said, pushing Jerry and Eddie to the dojo. I'm sorry this one is lack of Kick moments but I promise the next one will be so much better. Till then, toodles! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts